Noble intentions
by monoria2
Summary: Kato Hyoudou is a normal Teenager until ... Na just read his story by yourself. OC-Main character Pairings not decided DxD characters will appear in near future Rating will eventually change along the story
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

 **Hello everybody this is my first story so please leave some comments and tell me what you would want in this story also if you got questions about the story or what will happen just pm me or leave a comment and I will try to answer in about 24 hours. If you like what I do ,leave a follow or even a favourite if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series High school DxD (If I would I**

Noble sacrifice

Ryussei's POV

Hello, I am Ryussei Hyoudou and I am dead. How that can be true ? I'll tell you all about it and how I died later on...

3 years earlier / some small town in Japan

The doctor just told me about it . I got cancer ... in the end stadium .I´ m an orphan so nobody will miss me -like ... at all. I only got that one friend from my early childhood , from the time before my parents got murdered by that gang "Devil's Revenge" they both were very good persons by what I was told. Also my father was an evangelic priest and my mother just seemed like an angel and everybody liked her. I only got one picture of them and that seems like it wouldn't be much right? But that is a lot for me, also this picture is a bit strange because if I look at it, it seems like there is a different motive then for me. If I look at this picture I see a little girl in purple that I only got one memory with, it always surfaces if I look at that girl.

Memory (6 year old Ryussei) Third-person POV

Little Ryussei and his friend are seemingly playing hide and seek. Suddenly there is a big wind and it gets cold also it gets darker even as the sun doesn't lose it's intensity. Both children look up and see a little girl that is clothed in purple it says " _ **The time is coming soon**_ " and then it disappears as if it was never there. Both got scared and ran to their respective Parents.

Back to the story Ryussei's POV

My friend couldn't remember about this afterwards but I never forgot about that, a short time later my parents died and lost connection to my friend and I only remember his second name which was Shitari and that he was very intelligent and got short black hair .


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** **Note:**

 **Hey out** **there** **my dear readers here is the next chapter hope you like it and also have fun with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or abilities other than Kato and his abilities.**

 **Third person POV**

Just before the points of light completely disappeared a yellow star sign appeared on the ground and those guys were back. The first one cried out as to why the hell the did not teleport. Then the third ,their apparent leader, looked at the floor and appeared to be surprised by the sign. His view shifted to the girl first then glided onto Kato who was appearing to shimmer ?! Then he looked a second time . Nothing. But he saw that shimmer without a doubt .

 **Kato's POV First person**

Those light particles shimmered and were drawn back together . What were those dudes trying to do? What do they even want? That dude in the back was looking at the, I admit, beautiful girl in the back then at me I was a little bit na big bit confused at least at the outside on the inside however I was calm I just looked at the level of those guys ,you know those things from video games, don't get me wrong it was high but mine was about three times theirs. I got this ability at the age of nine but I trained after that. I mean like really training not like those muscle loaded sportsman but like the top athletes worldwide the only difference - the age - and the category, top athletes only have one or two of those categories they are good, while I am training in all those categories.

 _ **Ok thanks for reading hope to see you soon and I would like to have your opinion to this chapter in the comments or something.**_

 _ **Nothing is here**_

 **Ok now welcome to the real chapter. I hope you like it and I think everybody who is reading these lines now isn't dumb like some other people. Leave a follow or favourite if you like what I do so I can see you think it's good. Also tell me your honest thoughts about what I wrote before and after this. Remember this is my first story so every single comment or PM is appreciated. And before I forget this the pairings are decided if one of you doesn't have very good reasons for his choice or a decent back story for the character he/she suggests. I would be okay with OC characters two as long as you tell me the owner and their appearance + abilities also the back story of the character or something like that also no Op characters please.**

 **Third person POV**

Just before the points of light completely disappeared a blue circle like sign appeared on the ground and those guys were back. The first one cried out as to why the hell the did not teleport. While the second looked at the middle of the design to appear shocked. The third guy (you remember? their leader) just looked at the young girl before shifting his views to Kato who seemed to appear just as confused as him. The younger girl's view also seemed to land on Kato. She called out her surprise as to why this boy seemed to do anything to protect her. Then the third goon spoke to his friends ,while he suddenly was sprouting black bat wings on his back his two companions did so too.

 **Kato's POV First person**

Just as those goons were sprouting wings I was lifted up by something. I turned around to see ... the girl ?! Ok I have to admit from this distance she is even more beautiful and her brea-. Hey stop there's no good thinking about something like that right now. Bad Kato. Concentrate on the goons with wings (!?) hopefully they only have these wings and not- Just right now I wanted to think abilities just as the leader of these goons(?) used some weird green circle to shoot a projectile made of acid at me. I mean us. Now that I think about it how am I in the air too? I looked behind me to see -nothing- . Oi that's bad, seriously bad. I am falliiiiing dooooooooooooownw.

Suddenly I was abrupt halted in my screaming as I impacted into something soft and squishy. I heard an "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaa, pervert." before I got slapped by something or somebody seriously strong because after it I flew trough the air like the actors in those action films after an explosion . I than looked at the girl who was lying on the ground while looking at me and spelling words like "Pervert" or "..." in my direction. However I looked back to those winged goons, who where looking at a little girl in some sort of costume, while getting more and more terrified. Their leader cried out something along the lines of "RETREAT" or " RUN FOR YOUR LIVE" while dispersing into light particles. The goons soon followed the example of their leader and both tried to disperse into light particles. While the first managed to do so the second was hit by some sort of dagger made from one of those circles before dispersing into points of light. The young girl came to me and the girl. I jumped up and in front of the beautiful girl who named me a "Pervert" among other things just minutes ago, because my instincts screamed at me to guard the girl with my life and that the little girl in front of me was dangerous, far more so than those goons from a moment ago. She stood in front of me. I could only shiver as she was bringing her hand in front of -my hand- after that she asked me in an annoyed tone "What have you never seen somebody wanting to shake your hand?" I was shocked at first ,but after that I was laughing shakily and took her hand. Just in that moment an dark oppressive aura sprang forth from her and she asked me in a serious voice "What have you done to my little sister human?" I could only answer " Nothing" with a shacking voice while the shock was evident in my eyes. That little girl was the bigger sister of the beauti- ok brain I can only take so and so much so mother fucking stop it where was I ah yes- sister of the beau- Bad brain- of the girl I rescued earlier from those goons?! Ok the world is a space of random but seriously that little girl is the older sister of some one!? Especially that other girl?!


	3. Author note important

**AN**

 **Did I do something wrong about last chapter if so please tell so I can do better next time or at least now what I did wrong also I would love to have somebody beta reading for me in the future next update of the story is most likely about next Monday or Tuesday so if someone would be nice enough to beta read the next chapter I would really appreciate that. I wish you a nice day and hope to see some answers for my questions soon.**

 **Fare well**

 **Monoria2 signing out**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey there my readers I hope you enjoy today's chapter just as much as I do and if there are any mistakes or you want me to change things PM me or write a comment .Furthermore I count on your spirit if you like what I do leave behind a follow or even a favourite on this story. If you have time to kill visit my profile until I update again. Now disclaimer please.**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

 **Me?**

 **Disclaimer: No.**

 **Me: You will get a cookie?**

 **Disclaimer: One for me and one for the readers.**

 **Me: Okay here you go. (Gives the disclaimer a cookie) For you to. All readers here get a nice (::).**

 **Disclaimer: Monoria2 does not own the anime Highschool DxD and only owns this story idea and the character of Kato.**

 **What happened last time:**

Just in that moment an dark oppressive aura sprang forth from her and she asked me in a serious voice "What have you done to my little sister human?" I could only answer " Nothing" with a shacking voice while the shock was evident in my eyes. That little girl was the bigger sister of the beauti- ok brain I can only take so and so much so mother fucking stop it where was I ah yes- sister of the beau- Bad brain- of the girl I rescued earlier from those goons?! Ok the world is a space of random but seriously that little girl is the older sister of some one!? Especially that other girl?!

 **Kato's POV**

Now you may wonder why I was freaking out about this but the small girl got the body of a 9 year old girl ,while the bigger girl seemed to be the same age and height as me! The smaller girl looked at me with hatred clearly in her eyes and said: I'm Serafall. The bigger girl looked at her sister with surprise evident in her eyes, then she told me: "First of all thank you." ,she then continued her sentence "My name is Sona."

 **Sona 's POV**

"My name is Sona." Why, why did I do this? Why did I tell him my name? Was it because my sister told him her name first?Was I just nervous? Then he spoke and broke my chain of thought: "My name is Kato. Nice to meet you.". After that we just spoke about some random things like the weather and school. He told us that he is in Suho town academy and that he will change his school to Suho private school soon. I was a little shocked because only the best of all scholars in Suho are allowed into the school, also the amount of money needed to pay the fees is an astronomical amount even for somebody like me. I asked what his parents were doing as a job. Just like that the temperature in the alley seemingly dropped a few degree. Ok wrong question! Completely wrong ques- He began speaking in a bitter voice: "What my parents are doing as a job? Easy, nothing. They are dead. Killed by people with the same logo on their back like those guys with the wings on their back just now. Before that my dad was Suho's evangelic priest and my mother did the work at home. " After that the feeling of cold was disappearing just as fast as it came.

 **Kato's POV**

Why did I tell this girls about my Parents ? Whatever. That Sona girl is very curios, to curios for her own good it seems. Just what did a ran into?! I told those girls : I'm going home." Serafall looked at me, blushed and said a quite: "Thank you for saving her." Then I went home, after all I was on my way home from school before I saved her.

 **Third Person POV**

Kato is walking home. Serafall and Sona were going home to, but by another means of transportation, magic.

 **End Note**

 **Hey hope you liked the chapter and hope to see you again soon, please leave a comment and a follow if you like it.**


End file.
